eryndorfandomcom-20200213-history
A Higher, Calling
“I suppose our first stop is Batta, Cross. The army will need to be tested for the ability to wield the light, and any who can will come with us.” “Tolz, duh.” The Paladin had taken note of Toland’s tendency to explain why they were doing the things they were doing and had grown a bit tired of the old man’s failings. “Don’t worry about it. Since you outrank me, you’ll do the testing. It will mean more to the army to have their brand new Field Marshal talk to them all.” After the short, uneventful trip to Batta, Anaminate was waiting for them at the back gates. “Major, Ser Paladin, nice to see you both again. It’s been too long since you’ve come by my little training camp. What brings you?” “We are here to|” Toland was interrupted by the Sargeant. “Test everyone for the ability to become a Paladin. Jayne sent word, along with a copy of your new commission, Field Marshal. Congratulations. The men and women are in formation waiting for the test. We only have a third of your future company here, Field Marshall.” “A thousand hands to pass through. A thousand and one, including yourself, Anaminate.” “I won’t be taking the test, Field Marshall.” Anaminate had a smile on his face. “I order you to take the test, Sergeant.” Toland wasn’t expecting this kind of behavior from his old friend, and wasn’t quite sure how to greet it. “Ooooooh Tolz is pulling rank!” Cross loved every minute of this. “And I chose to ignore your orders, by word of the Steward. I suggest reading the fien print on your commission.” Anaminate handed Major Eligiuson his commission papers to the Field Marshal. Sure enough, there was a post script that read: A Final Note - By my word, and as a favor to one of my oldest friends in battle, Sergeant Anaminate may chose to ignore any orders from Field Marshal Eligiuson. Toland was puzzled. “How did you get Jayne to give you that?” “Major, it was part of the terms of accepting this post. Initially, he wanted me to have your job.” The grin on Anaminate’s face stretched from ear to ear. “Snap. Well, let’s get testing these thousand soldiers, Tolz.” Cross was ready to get moving. “The process is going to take long enough as is, let alone with you two bickering. Jayne pulled a fast one, let’s move on with our lives. ~ Two Days Later ~ “Not a single one. Damn.” Toland was not pleased. “I’m sure we will find some soon enough, Major.” Cross was trying to be an optimist, but knew full well this was one of their best chances to recruit future Paladins. “I would have liked to have found at least one person to travel with us, makes watching camp much easier.” Toland remarked, loudly for those within earnshot. “No need for that, Field Marshal.” Anaminate walked into the tent. “I will travel with you.” “But who will train the Army?” “There are those capable in the ranks. Besides, they march in a month or two, Not much more I can do for them. Let’s go, and before you ask, no.” “Before I ask what, Sargeant?” “No I am not taking that test.” Anaminate smiled. “You know, I could order him to do it, Major. I do hold honorary rank.” Cross smiled. Toland had a glimmer of hope in his eye. “But it’s WAY more fun to watch you be upset.” Category:Stories